A nobody's daily problems
by ProjectWings
Summary: When Roxas is to late for a mission, Axel wants to find out what is wrong with the boy. Shocked to find that he is sick, and it turns out it might infect Axel as well. What disease has hit Roxas? You guessed right if you tied this with the rating XD


**A nobody's daily problems**

Projectwings proudly presents: yet another one-shot with Axel and Roxas xD I don't own this pairing, wish I did though… Also I'm afraid they are gonna make love again. I can't seem to help it xD not that any of you mind though, you dirty bunch :p  
Okay so I've written another short story you know the drill people, if you like you review XD

_The following takes place between day 7 and day 358_

–_though most likely between day 14 and 100, because Roxas doesn't stay gullible and naïve- _

Axel was aggravated. 'Where the hell is he? He promised to help me with the mission today.' He thought while loitering on the couch, changing his position every five seconds. Clearly annoying Demyx in the process. After a minute or five even he couldn't stand it anymore. 'WOULD YOU JUST SIT QUIETLY!' The man yelled against Axel, as he accidentally breaks one of the strings of his sitar. Shocked at his own power, and repulsed by his violence. He tries to soothe the instrument. 'Daddy is sorry, there, there…' Glancing over at Axel. 'This is your fault.'

'How the hell is it my fault that you broke a string. Just use your munny to buy one from the moogle shop.' As Demyx looked down in shame, Axel laughed. 'Oh man your laziness finally got the best of you didn't it. That'll teach you to skip out on mission,' Axel continued while he could see a tear well up in Demyx eyes. 'You know I could give you the munny…' He continues, causing Demyx expression changed instantly to utter joy. 'But only if you tell me where Roxas is. I'm waiting on him to depart on a mission. He's late, and believe me he NEVER is.' Demyx leant back in the seat. 'Roxas, hmm… Yeah I saw him yesterday. He was talking to Xaldin about some disease from what I heard. Didn't really care what they were saying though. So maybe he's sick and still in his room, dunno… Did I help?''Sick eh? Didn't hear anything about that. Fine I'll go check him out then.' 'Hey what about the munny, man?'  
'What? I said I was gonna give it, I didn't say when, did I.' Axel smiles while leaving the room. 'If I find Roxas in his room, it's all yours.' He continues while waving at Demyx, not even turning around to look at whatever funny expression he probably was making.

'Roxas, you in there?' Axel asked while, gently knocking on the door. Nobody responded however, so he practically ended up banging on the door waking up Xion, who's room was next to Roxas'. 'Sorry Xion, I'm looking for Roxas. Do you know if he's in there?' 'Well…' Xion yawned loudly as she stretched out slowly. 'If his door is locked he probably is in there, or out on a mission.'  
'The last is impossible, Saïx said he didn't check in with him.' 'Then he is in there… Can I go back to bed now? I'm really tired…' 'You hop along princess. I'm gonna see in Roxas' door is fireproof.'  
'Allright Roxy, you've got until the count of three 'till I chakram the door open. 1… 2…' He said threatening, as a familiar voice called out from the door. 'Don't you even dare to burn my door down.' 'Hehe, I knew you were in there. So you gonna come out anytime soon? We were going to kill some heartless right?' Axel said against the door, while his chakrams vanish in thin air. 'I'm sorry I can't go Axel.'

'Yeah I heard from Demyx.' 'What you both know about my problem?' 'Yeah. Is it contagious?' Axel asked while staring at the white door. 'According to Xaldin it is. He said I might pass it on, especially to you. Sorry Axel no questing today I guess.' 'So how long are you gonna stay sick then?' 'Well Xaldin said to me I have to stay away from the person I got the illness from so I don't think I'll ever be able to quest with you again.'

'What? What kind of illness do you have? What did Xaldin tell you now…' 'I can't tell you, it's embarrassing…' Roxas silently says through the door. 'Oh come on, it can't be that bad. I'm your friend remember Roxas, friends tell each other stuff like this.' 'Xaldin said you were gonna say that. But really it's for the best Axel, I'd feel bad if you got this from me.' While Axel made his chakrams reappear whatever the boy had, or what Xaldin told him he had, couldn't be that bad. Besides why would he rather listen to Xaldin then him? It pissed him off to no end and the more he thought about it, the hotter the chakrams in his hand got. 'Damned Roxas you're a nobody for starters you don't feel things. Secondly I wanna know now what's wrong. So I'm coming in like it or not.' He says while practically blasting away the door and the wall.

As the last fires went out Axel stepped into Roxas room, wondering where his favorite blondy escaped to. And when the smoke of the fallen rubble finally had cleared he saw the strange bump under the sheet of Roxas' bed. 'Way to hide genius. I never guessed you would be in your bed.' Axel grinned. As the blond boys face popped out from under the blanket he answered. 'Don't come closer, euhm I am euhm naked. Yeah very naked, no clothes and all that.'

'No clothes at all?' Axel replied while emphasizing the no clothes part. As Roxas nodded Axel continued to smile deviously. 'Yeah sorry Roxy but I've gotta see that.' As he leaped forward pulling away the blanket. Of course Roxas had been lying. Well he wasn't naked, but the he pulled up his legs did suggest he was hiding something. While putting his hand on Roxas forehead, causing Roxas' face to get incredibly red, he bended over and whispered. 'No fever, yet you still feel a bit hot though, but surely not enough to be sick.' Roxas gulped loudly. 'So why do I still have a feeling you are hiding something from me.' The red haired man continued. As he grabbed Roxas feet trying to stretch his legs showing whatever he hid in the small space between his belly and buttocks. Roxas however proved to be a little stronger than expected, causing the two to struggle on the bed for a while, entangled to each other like… Well you get the idea.  
When Axel finally succeeded in pulling down his legs he was surprised at the sight. Roxas had a erection. While he desperately tried to cover up again, he blushed as he was deeply ashamed. 'Is this your so called disease?' Axel asks the blonde boy, who muttered softly in reply 'Yeah, it started happening about three days ago. At first only when I awoke in the morning. But yesterday it also happened during the day, you know after the mission on the clock tower?'  
Axel couldn't believe it, the little man was hiding this? He thought while looking at the undoubtably cute face he was making, still believing it was a disease of some sort. 'So Xaldin told you this was a disease eh?' The blonde man nodded again. 'He also warned me that it might be contagious, especially to you…' Axels eyebrow twitched as he tried to contain his anger against Xaldin. 'Damn you bastard.' He thought. 'Xaldin was lying Roxy, remember what he told you about carrots? It's something similar to that. I'll cure you little man.' Axel says as he bended over to Roxas kissing him on the cheek. 'Back when I had a heart, I was quite skilled in curing diseases like this you know?' He whispers in Roxas' ear. 'Really?' Roxas replies. 'Hey that's what friends are for, buddy.'

'Are you ready for your lesson?' Axel asks Roxas who now was sitting with his back against his stomach. Making it easier for Axel to reach down on the little man. 'Try to relax Roxy, it'l lfeel a bit weird at first but soon you'll all forget about that and drown in pleasure.' Axel says while kissing Roxas in his neck, gently yet firmly sucking making the skin tone change from cream white to dark red. Roxas could only contain his moans by putting his hands over his mouth, biting on his lip.  
While his mouth goes upwards towards Roxas' ear, softly nibbeling on it. He uses his hands to untie the black belt around his waist and opening the button of his pants. Revealing his king Mickey underpants, yet also showing the little mans erection once more. 'Don't hold back Roxas, if you want to be cured you'll have to moan.' 'But it feels so dirty Axel.' He mutters as he let out a first moan as Axel pulled down the briefs, revealing his erection to the cold air sliding in the room through the destroyed wall making it twitch. 'What if someone passes by?' Roxas continues. 'Then they will see two healthy boys. Everybody in this castle does this Roxy get over it already.' Axel says while he gently starts to stroke Roxas member, causing Roxas to tremble and moan loudly. 'Ah, Axel it feels so good.' He says as a he loses himself in the rhythmic pumping, moaning louder and louder until he puts his hands around Axels signaling him to stop.

'I can feel yours against my back Axel.' Roxas whispers, his voice already soar from the moaning, not used to feeling this kind of pleasure or producing such high sounds. 'I want to cure you.' He continues, looking at the red haired man showing him embarrassment and yet so much eagerness to please as well. While he turns around, opening Axels pants, revealing his somewhat larger member, looking a bit surprised by the size. Roxas gently stroked it, up and down the same way the other man had been doing with him. Causing Axel to blush as well, though he didn't moan. Making Roxas Instinctively licking the member, using his tongue to go up and down the shaft. Causing Axel to moan too, Axel was astounded by the little mans technique as Roxas took Axels entire member in his mouth, making him feel unbearable pleasure almost making him cum in the very instant. As Roxas continued to move mouth up and down on his erection, he felt Roxas using his tongue to stimulate the tip of his penis. 'Where did you learn that Roxy?' He huffed trying hard not to lose himself in the pleasure the blond man was offering him so generously. As he started to move his hips accordingly with Roxas thrusts down on his member. He pulled back Roxas head not wanting to come and end the pleasure, making the little man cough in surprise.

'Lay down on your back Roxy. I'm gonna do something really special to you.' Axel says against the blond boy. He nodded as he revealed himself in his most vulnerable state to Axel. Trying to cover his face so the red haired man couldn't see the lewd expression on his face, he looked unbelievably cute. Making Axel want to ravage him even more. He wanted Roxas to scream his name numerous times as they would come together again and again. With this in his mind he puts his arms on the bed trapping Roxas under his body, though the last thing on Roxas mind now was escaping from Axel. As Axel gently moves his member in Roxas causing them both to moan loudly. Roxas firstly in pain until Axels erection hit a spot in the blonde boys body transforming the pain in pleasure nothing like he had experienced before. Slowly trusting up and down Axel and Roxas started a dance in which they both sought out a pace they could enjoy. Moving in harmony, they both moaned and screamed each other's names. 'Axel I think I'm going to cum soon.' Roxas whispered to the man on top of him. As Axel nodded 'Me too Roxy.' As they speeded up the rhythm, to a climax as Axel stopped thrusting. Smiling at Roxas, while Roxas asked him. 'Did you mean it when you said we can't feel love?' As Axel picked him up in his arms, gently putting his head under his chin. 'Where did that come from Roxy?'  
'Well every time I see you I get all warm and fuzzy inside, and I looked it up in one of the manga Xion usually reads. They call that feeling love.' Axel replies 'Normally we can't feel, we are nobodies after all. But maybe, sometimes even miracles happen to us. And face it with you just about anything is possible.' He says while tilting Roxas head upwards, planting his lips on Roxas'.


End file.
